7th Universe
７ | romaji = Dai-Nana Uchū |lit = |other = |eng = Universe 7 |group=sixth | capital = | form = | ruler = Zen'ō | administration = Beerus Shin Elder Kaiōshin Kaiō | leader = | military = | currency = |counterpart =6th Universe }} The ７ |Dai-Nana Uchū|eng=Universe 7}},Chōzenshū 1 known more simply as just the |Uchū|viz=Cosmos}} is the universe that contains the Earth and, therefore, is the universe in which the entire Dragon Ball series occurs. It is the twin universe of the 6th Universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 Overview The universe is depicted as spherical and split into two sections: the mortal plane is located in the lower half, and contains the planets and galaxies of the known universe; the upper half consists of the Afterworld; and the two halves are separated by Hell. At the top of the sphere is the Kaiō Realm, where the various Kaiō rule.Daizenshū 7 Finally, at the very bottom of the spherical universe, in its tip, existed the Demon Realm.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guides: Character Volume According to Shin, within the 7th Universe, there are twenty-eight planets with sentient life on them — there were initially more, but the destruction of Sadal, Vegeta, Namek, the Moginanian planet, among other planets, reduced the number.Dragon Ball Super episode 83 Additionally, a dimension exists outside of the main universe which contains the Kaiōshin's homeworld: the Kaiōshin Realm.Daizenshū 4 The mortal plane is divided into the cardinal quadrants: the North, South, East, and West Galaxies that stretch along infinitely across the universe. According to Jaco, the Universe is large enough to contain an insane amount of galaxies like the Milky Way galaxy.Dragon Ball Super episode 31 Beings who die in the mortal plane are then sent to the where they are judged according to their actions in life. In Mortal Level — the average rankings of combat strength of the mortals in the Seventh Universe — it places 3.18, the second lowest from the bottom.Dragon Ball Super episode 80 Culture Regarding the amount of spoken languages that exist in a universe could be innumerable, however within the 7th Universe there is an official universal language that all of its inhabitants speak. The only language known aside of the universal language, is the one used by the Nameccians. There are over seven thousand languages confirmed to be spoken within the 7th universe.Daizenshū 7, page 36 Rulers Kaiōshin This 7th Universe was originally overseen by Elder Kaiōshin until he was sealed into the Z Sword, and later, the Grand Kaiōshin and four cardinal quadrant Kaiōshin oversaw the universe. After Majin Boo's attack, Shin as the solve survivor of the incident took over their duties and acted as the sole Kaiōshin for the entire universe, until Elder Kaiōshin was freed and returned to his role. While Shin and his attendant Kibito were fused together, Kibito Kaiōshin served as Kaiōshin until the Shinling was defused years later. Hakaishin The Hakaishin, while acting as the opposites of the Kaiōshin, also serve to balance the universe. There are twelve Hakaishin, one for each of the twelve universes. The Hakaishin for the Seventh Universe is the feline being Beerus. Beerus acts as a balance by destroying planets even as the Kaiōshin create them. He chooses which planet to do so on a whim and will destroy them regardless of their importance. Should he find it too troublesome to destroy a certain planet, he can involve other parties to destroy them for him, such as he did with Freeza when he implored the tyrant to destroy the planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, Akira Toriyama Interview''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' Unlike the Kaiō and Kaiōshin, both of whom originate from the Shinling race, there doesn't seem to be a racial requirement to become a Hakaishin. Whis, the being who trains the current and successive Hakaishin, offered Son Gokū the position once Beerus died (however, Gokū declines). Kaiō The Kaiō are member of the Shinling race that assist the Kaiōshin in overseeing the universe. Functionally, they work similarly to the Kaiōshin. There are five Kaiō—four to rule over the cardinal quadrants and a fifth, the Grand Kaiō, to rule over the cardinal Kaiō.Dragon Ball Z episode 195 Unlike the Kaiōshin, the Kaiō appear to be personally involved in their quadrant of the universe, as North Kaiō was extremely active during the events on Earth and Namek. Other rulers In addition to the Kaiō, Kaiōshin, and Hakaishin, other rulers of the universe exist. The Demon Realm, for instance, is ruled by antithesis of the Kaiō and Kaiōshin: the Makaiō and Makaiōshin respectively. Laws # Due to the danger, time travel is forbidden.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 22 The punishment for this crime is banishment from the planet in which the offense was committed.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 15 Notable Locations * Afterworld * Beerus' Galaxy * Demon Realm * Hell * Kaiō Realm * Kaiōshin Realm * Milky Way Afterworld The is the location that the deceased travel to after their death. There they are judged by their actions in life and are sentenced accordingly. In Other Timelines In Trunks' future timeline, the 7th Universe no longer exists, as the future Zen'ō erased it entirely when he destroyed Zamasu. Creation and Conception When imagining the universe, Akira Toriyama thought of it as a sphere because it would be easier for himself and his readers to grasp.The Truth about Dragon Ball Toriyama Interview Later, he claimed that he invented his own universe, without using any references, because it was easier on him.Daizenshū 4 Akira Toriyama Interview Trivia * In Daizenshū 7, Akira Toriyama describes himself as the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball universe, and a gentleman far, far greater than even the Kaiōshin. References Category:Locations Category:Terminology